A Strange Moment
by IPut a-SpellOnYou15
Summary: Ever been told a story, a single story presented to you at one particular moment that changed your views of a person completely? What if the person you grew wish behind bars was fully corrupted by someone you loved? Would you really want to know? Or would you rather carry on fighting, and arguing? Thats what Kim must ask herself: does she really want to know? DRAKKENxKIM FIC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I felt the uneasy, moist, numbness coming from my head, as my crimson blood leaked from the impact. A searing pain came from my wrist. "Broken, well this fight is going well..."I thought to myself.

The expected smear of emerald light took over my vision, shego catapulted me into yet another contraption of Drakken's layer.

"Well Kimmy, this doesn't look to hot for you does it?" she taunted with a slimy smirk.

A moan of hurt eked from my lips.

"shut up Shego! It's-" My wrist twisted, causing my broken bone to splinter" AHH!...Its not fucking over!"

A sickly devious laugh came from the skilled woman before me, nothing could please her more than to know that I was in serious pain.

My eyes traveled up to meet hers, but Shego was nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell did she go?!" I whispered.

Oh...thats where. Ron had managed to distract her ...in an indescribable way.. Involving an elastic, Rufus and gum..

Dry sobs protruded from me, as I slipped down to the cold cement floor.

." This is not like me! Come on Kim!" I thought to myself.

Before I could react any more to my wound, a gentle finger softly lifted my chin up. I had expected to meet Ron's chocolate eyes, but instead, I found myself staring into black abysses. Hard, icy black coals. Dr. Drakken's. He lifted me up slowly, holding me against the crate behind me. The doctor tenderly lifted my wrist, so it was level with his torso. He was actually...taller than I had expected..

" Let me go Dr. Blueberry." I snapped, attempting to free my captive, crushed hand. Bad idea. Very bad... As a result of my tugging, beating and small powerful kicks. I was still against the crate. Only now, tears were painting my cheeks.

" Ms. Possible, I may be a scientist, I may be your arch foe, and I may be half mad. But I am also a Doctor." he said in a strangely soft tone.

" but you're a doctor in the scientific area..." I said slowly." not in medicine.."

He grinned." Kim..."

He examined my wrist tenderly.

"..you may not know, but when I went to University, I went there to become a Doctor.." Drakken smiled to himself." I wanted to help people, it brought me happiness..but... I met a very talented Scientist. He opened my eyes to a new world. But..I have never lost that knowledge.."

I was stunned, Drakken actually had compassion? I was lost in him, I was marveling at his every word, movement ...then his pitch black eyes flickered up to mine...crap..I was caught staring at my nemesis.

" Kim, please allow me to wrap this up..."

" ..why? You should be finishing me off!" I was terribly confused. My mind felt like a rubix cube that had been painted black, unsolvable. Usually Drakken stole any chance he could to kill me, why wasn't he dragging me by my broken wrist to a vat of acid?

"You expect me to just finish you off when you're wickedly wounded like this?!" he barked, clearly insulted." If I do kill you, I want a fair fight. Not me taking advantage of a horrible wound."

There really was a spark of compassion under that discoloured skin... A tiny smile graced my lips, only for a moment. " Fine" I snapped.

I clutched my injury to my chest, as Drakken led me to a study. His arms never leaving me.

******Authors Note: hey! Please rate and tell me what you think:) this is my first story, and tell me if you want me to continue! Otherwise I won't because i have low self esteem...anyhow! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter:) Reviews=more chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_This is quite a long chapter compared to the first, so I hope you enjoy!:)_**

**_OH! And a HUGE thanks to Neo the Saiyan angel, who has gone through my work and helped me SO much:)_**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything to do with Kim Possible- not characters, not an episode, nada. I just own my story. If I did own KP, it would be a lot darker...

Chapter 2

After being led up a flight of open stairs and into a study packed with books, I seated myself carefully on a black leather couch, wincing in agony at any movement I made. Drakken was flipping through one of his books, which I assumed was some sort of medical journal he used to brush up on his skills. A moment later, he moved to the other side of the large room, rummaging through a cluttered cupboard.

Gazing out of one of the unclean windows behind me, I noticed a twitching pile of bodies. Wow Ron...good job; he HAD distracted Shego, no doubt, but it seemed that he had slammed into a rather unstable invention of Drakken's, resulting in a rather nasty welt and bruise visible even from here. As for Shego, she was lying to Ron's side with said contraption across her back. Slowly, I turned away from the window smiling to myself. I could honestly see exactly how it happened…

-Vision-

"Hey! Hey Shegoooo!" Ron yelled down from a crate in a childish tone, "Yooohooo! You know? I think the next time me and Kim go on a mission I'm going to start telling EVERYONE THAT YOU WERE A GOOD-GUY AT ONE POINT! How does that sound?!"

Shego leapt up from Kim's quivering form, to Ron atop a crate.

"Wha-? SHUT UP!" she clawed vigorously at the sidekick, jumping after him when he dodged, " I WILL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT BEFORE YOU EVEN UTTER A WORD!"

Ron leapt to a rather unsteady invention, it teetered under his weight. "Nah nah nah boo boo! You can't get me!" he taunted.

Landing smoothly behind him, Shego went to grab at the collar of Ron's turtle neck, when the entire contraption toppled down underneath them. Ron's head slammed to the cement, sending him into an unconscious state with a dazed smile on his lips, and Shego tumbled next to him, with the machine laying across her...

- End of vision-

Drakken soon returned with a number of aiding supplies. Removing his deep blue lab coat, so reveal comfortable long sleeved grey V-neck which was buttoned up to his collar bone, and simple black kaki pants, he knelt in front of me. Holding out his hand, he waited for my broken wrist to settle in his grasp. My green eyes flickered to his glove, an action which didn't go unnoticed by the doctor. Recognizing my discomfort, he removed his glove with a swift movement to reveal a remarkably smooth blue hand. Reluctantly, I moved my bloody mess of a wrist to him, silently whimpering as he examined it.

" Hmm... my my, this is unpleasant.." He mumbled to himself. Looking at me more calmly than I had ever seen, he gently asked, "Kimberly?"

I was taken aback by that. He never called me Kimberly, unless he was screaming or arguing with me! No one really called me Kimberly unless they were cross...What was going on with him? Then I remembered the slight mention of his past… Had he really wanted to help people? Had he really been aspiring to be a compassionate doctor? I wanted to know more.

My inner debate was ended by the puzzled look drawn on his face. Oh! He had asked me a question.

"What?" I answered.

"Kimberly, I need to shift it back into place. This will hurt, very very much.."

His brow was furrowed, and his thumb was stroking small circles on my functioning hand to offer some form of comfort.

"Just...just do it," I mumbled to him.

"As you wish."

...

SNAP!

"AHHHHHH!" a blood freezing screech came from the depths of my lungs.

I clung to Doctor Drakken's shoulder with all of my might, my nails dug into his skin, even through his shirt, but he didn't budge, shriek, or make any complaint. A comforting arm wrapped around my back as tears began to slither down my cheeks, splattering Drakken's shoulder and soaking the fabric.

"Shhh, it's alright. I just need to wrap it." He made an attempt to move out of my grasp, but I didn't dare let him go. "Kimberly? I don't want this wound to get any worse."

I unwillingly removed my nails from him. A small gasp escaped from my lips when I saw the damage I left in my wake: Deep, scarlet gashes carved into his shoulder, visible even through the shirt.

"I'm...I'm sorry," I breathed.

He gave me a small smile, showing me I was forgiven, but he made no effort to say anything more. Within a blink of an eye, he was back with wrappings and other contraptions to help setting my snapped and shattered bones. My wrist was wrapped up quickly, and expertly. No more blood, it just hurt more than ever.

"T-thanks ...Dr. Drakken," I whispered.

I received a nod in return, and the man before me made his way to the deep mahogany desk. He undid his collar, and moved it down over his injury to inspect it.

I sat there owl eyed. Drakken... He was actually...muscular? He always looked so skinny, yet his shoulder proved me wrong. It was nicely shaped, but not overly so, not like those creepy jocks at school that have more muscle than hair.

After marveling at the small portion of his body, the damage I caused caught my eye again. God... I did that? In the past I have experienced immense pain, but nothing had caused me to inflict pain on others or to scream. I am Kim Possible! I can do anything! And I could handle any pain! ...Or so I thought up until this moment…

I slowly managed to stand, wincing slightly; I tried to be discrete about it, but Drakken noticed anyway. He swiftly made his way to me, shoulder still uncovered.

"Kim Possible, sit still! You don't want to make it worse," he told me with his usual strict tone. Ok, so he was still Drakken and not some robot. I stared at the slices in his skin once again, my gaze soon turned to the medical supplies on his desk, his wounds needed to be tended to as well. Backing him to his desk, so he was perched on the edge, I slowly inspected what I had done, it was pretty nasty.

"I'm so sorry…" I said once again, just above a whisper. A reassuring hand rubbed my uninjured arm's shoulder as he chuckled quietly.

"You should see some of the wounds I get from you and Shego. This isn't so bad," he said with a smirk.

I grabbed one of the wet cloths that had been prepped to treat me from the desk, and began to clean his injury. Slowly, the blood was washed away to reveal the fresh, unkind scratches.

As I was washing away the last of the crimson fluid, I hit a rather tender part of the wounds. "Ahk! Careful!" he swore quietly. "Some of those are deeper than they look."

"I'm sorry!"

Drakken seized my washing hand. "Stop apologizing! It's not like you meant to hurt me, is it?" He released my hand, allowing me to continue to try and keep the wounds from spilling too much blood. My focus was on the desk for a moment before returning to the wound.

" , you told me earlier about your past. Is that really true? Being a medical doctor?"

"Yes. Yes, it is," he replied shortly.

"You really wanted to help people..." In a daze, I began imagining him in a white lab coat and a silver stethoscope around his not-blue neck, a small smile gracing his pink lips, walking the pristine halls of a big time hospital. Greeting nurses and fellow doctors, rushing to the emergency room to save yet another life…

"Is it really so difficult to believe?"

I was snapped back to reality.

It took me a moment to respond after giving it a small thought. "No, it isn't actually, not after the last few minutes. It just seems that if I'd never met the big bad Dr. Drakken...you would have been a very different person to me, knowing that..."

"Interesting that you would say that but... Perhaps…" He said slowly.

"Drew?" I asked quietly as I continued the reel in my head which contrasted with the blue scarred villain in front of me. His head shot up at the mention of his actual name. "Will you tell me more about yourself? We spend so much time fighting and arguing and trying to stop each other...I never really knew WHO I am in combat with. I think I know WHAT I'm fighting: a villain, power-hungry and unkind. However, it seems that there is more to you than meets the eye. Isn't there?"

"...right again Kimberly," came his whispered response.

He was quiet for a few moments, finding the right spot in his tale to begin.

"When I was a young boy, I used to occupy myself down by this park. It had a glorious river flowing through it, and I always wanted to simply jump in and never come back. I was quite a curious child now that I look back, always excluded, but I honestly never minded. On a chilled fall day..." his tone turned serious and grave, "I was sitting on one of the benches in the park, studying the children and their guardians, when I heard the most horrible ear piercing scream. God I can still hear it!" clutching his head, he continued, "I ran to the source- it was a little boy, probably only 5 or 6, blood was pouring from an gaping wound down his leg, his skin seemed to be growing paler and paler by the second. I had no idea what happened so I just let instincts take over. I pressed down as hard as I could on the wound, and called 911 from the closest house.

The boy was rushed in an ambulance to the hospital. Once he was stable, the doctor came to me and said, "You, my boy, are remarkable- if it weren't for you, that little boy would have died from severe blood loss. You saved his life." That was the first time my life changed for the better: I was going to be a doctor, no matter what it took.

I spent my summers studying theories and developments in medical science, whereas most children were playing hopscotch. By grade 9 I had graduated with honors and had gained full scholarships to the best science university in the state. I suppose I would have been called a prodigy," he admitted with a slightly embarrassed look.

"By 15, I was an aspiring medical doctor," a small grin played on his lips as he spoke of this,"So full of anticipation and ready to take on my desired career.

It was during my second year of extensive study that I came across a remarkable paper, written by a scientist in a different department- Aerospace engineering, also known as rocket science. The reason I found it escapes me, but it was remarkable, and genius; remarkably genius! It completely opened my eyes. It spoke of the possibilities and the most outrageous theories, so I forgot about my passion and drove onto a new pavement. After a half year of studying rocket science and robotics, I met that remarkable scientist. Can you guess what his name was, Kim?"

I snapped out of my trance to answer his question,

" Um, was it Professor Bortel...?" I said slowly, knowing I was wrong.

In response, Drakken chuckled, "No, if I had met Professor Bortel, I would be even more different. Maybe. That man and his loose morals… But no, the man I met was your father. Him and his "buddy's" were much older than me - me being 16, almost 17, and them being 22. Naturally, being the youngest in our posse I was picked on-"

"Hold on!" I interrupted. "My dad never told me you were so much younger than him! I thought you were all the same age! How old does that make you then?!"

Drakken paused, his lips pursed and eyes sharp. "Yes, well, 'Goody -Two –Shoes' Possible would never let anyone know that he was going to university with a prodigy. That would hurt his ego too much…" he mumbled the last part, "and that would make me 38."

The cleaning of his wound stopped...38?! Wow...

Drakken clearly saw the amazed and confused expression on my face, as he said with some regret, "Hundreds of experiments and beatings will start to show after a while, my dear...it's dangerous being a mad scientist."

My view of someone whom I wished behind bars was changed in one story, along with the view of someone else of whom I love. Had my father really been so bothered to not even mention that my arch foe-his former "friend"- was younger than him, just to save his poor ego? What else had he changed or stretched about the truth concerning Drew?

"...Kimberly...?"

I snapped out of my daze. "Yes?"

He smirked and pointed at the hand tending his wound. "I think my injury is clean."

"Oh, crap, I'm sor-" I tried to say, but Drakken's finger silenced me.

"Please, don't. I'd rather my head not explode from my arch-foe apologizing me into oblivion. " He removed my hand from his shoulder and quickly bandaged the injury before taking the supplies and putting them back where he had gotten them.

I sat atop his desk, with my bottom perched on its edge, mulling over what I had just heard. Maybe...just maybe this doctor wasn't so bad after all, just a lost genius. I didn't notice the approaching footsteps of my arch foe because I was lost in thought again, so when my eyes met his torso, I jumped.

"Erm, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump." he said to me, seeming mildly confused himself. "Uhm…is your arm still okay?"

My line of sight traveled up his stomach, to his scarred face. After listening to his past...I felt so bad for everything I had done to him: "You should see some of the wounds I get from you and Shego. This isn't so bad." his words echoed in my ears. I was always so busy fighting crime and kicking his butt, I forgot what I actually inflicted, and I forgot that he's a person…they're people too. Tears threateningly stung my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall, not here.

I came back to present, to the man standing inches in front of me. "…I-I should go," I said quietly. "I need to grab Ron and have him checked over. Looks like he might've hurt himself pretty bad."

Slowly, I slipped off of the desk and made to walk away, but before I could get two steps, a gentle grasp on my good wrist stopped me dead in my tracks. Gently, I was turned back around, and my chin was tilted up.

"Now that you know more of WHO I am, what do you think of me? I can't imagine James' stories were all that flattering."

My answer was slow, and thought through. I meant every word, and I would never regret telling him. Because he explained his past to me instead of hearing the 'truth' from others, I now had the lurking mist cleared from my mind. One question was answered, but it gave birth to many more. But I was sure to get at least one more answered from my dad.

**Authors Notes: well there you go! Another chapter, sorry it took a while...but I'm a lazy arse and fiddly and ya... Anyhow! Please rate and let me know what you think:) until next time!**


End file.
